Star Crossed
by Astrael
Summary: The only thing Michiru wants from Haruka is to hear I love you. But, it's the only thing Haruka can't do. When an oppertunity comes up that might seperate the couple, will Haruka find the strenght to tell Michiru how she feels? Haruka&Michiru.


Sailor Moon AU

PG-13 for Shoujo-ai, sexual situations, and language

Star Crossed

By Astrael

"Oh Haruka, look at all the lights!" Michiru cried in delight, turning a full circle in the busy street. Haruka smiled as Michiru turned once more, looking at all of the booths and decorations.

"You're acting like a little kid that's never celebrated Tanabata before." She pointed out, slightly embarrassed. Michiru just laughed though and took Haruka's arm.

"I know, I know. But the Star Festival doesn't come everyday!" The two of them started to walk along the busy streets, taking in the atmosphere. Brightly colored lights and lanterns hung from the booths all over the street, and there were many games and food stalls.

Of course, there were also the bamboo branches all over the street, where tanzaku paper could be hung. People would write their wishes on the small colorful pieces of paper and hang them on the bamboo branches. This tradition was observed the most during the star festival. When the celebration was over, the branches would be thrown into a nearby river, in hopes of dispelling misfortune.

"Oh Haruka, look at all the young couples! It makes me feel so youthful again! Like I'm back in the days of playground crushes," Michiru sighed wistfully, watching as a boy and girl no older then 13 walked by them shyly holding hands. Haruka seemed less impressed.

"They aren't _that_ young Michiru."

"Oh, you ruin all my fun Haruka!" Michiru cried, slapping the taller girls arm playfully. Haruka smiled a bit, looking down at Michiru. Michiru caught her gaze and smiled back.

"They're telling the legend of Tanabata over there Michiru, do you want to stop and listen?" Haruka pointed to the small open booth, where an older man was sitting in a chair surrounded by small children and their parents. Michiru nodded, and they curved their way through the throngs of people to stand in the back of the crowd.

"Now, we all know how to celebrate Tanabata," the old man was saying in a low, kind voice. "But, do any of you know _why_ we celebrate it?" The children sitting on the ground shook their heads, looking to see of someone else knew. After a moment, the man continued.

"Well, you see, once long ago there was a celestial princess, who was very good at weaving. And this princess fell in love with the cow herder, who took care of the cows of the celestial family. The princess's father, the celestial king, allowed the couple to marry. But they were so in love that the princess started to neglect her weaving, and the cow herd started to let his cows stray. The celestial king got so upset with the couple that he separated them, and forced the couple to stay on opposite sides of the Milky Way."

"That's mean!" A little girl in the front of the crowd cried out. The man smiled down at her.

"Yes, it is mean. But, the celestial king did allow them to see each other once a year, on July 7."

"That's today!" Another little girl more towards the back said, turning to her mother with wide eyes.

"Yes, but you see, the first time the princess visited the Milky Way, there was no bridge across. She cried so sadly that a magpie, a Kasasagi, took pity on her. The magpie told her that there would be a bridge for her. And many, many magpie came, and spread their wings across the Milky Way so the princess and the cow herd could meet. So, each July 7th, the star of the princess, Veda, and the star of the cow herd, Altair, meets at the Milky Way for their yearly reunion."

The crowd clapped as the old man finished his story, and dispersed back into the swarm of people enjoying the festival. As Haruka and Michiru walked, Haruka felt Michiru tighten her grip on her arm. Looking down, she saw that Michiru's eyes were sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked a bit alarmed. Michiru gave a small smile, refusing to look at Haruka.

"I'm so silly," she murmured as she brushed a finger along her eyelashes to wipe away the tears forming there. "It's just the thought of being separated from someone you love for an entire year...it makes me sad. The celestial princess must be so strong to be able to continue for an entire year without her love."

Haruka gazed down at Michiru, feeling sad at the thought as well. She took her free hand and placed it over Michiru's and then slid her hand down her arm till she could hold Michiru's hand in her own. Squeezing their fingers tightly together she said nothing more, and the two continued along in silence.

Michiru mentally sighed. It was so comforting to walk along with Haruka like this; to be so close to her. But it was also a bit painful.

Deep inside, she knew that she was in love with Haruka. Everything about the girl seemed perfect and even standing next to her gave Michiru butterflies and made everything seem so bright. Michiru knew her feelings were returned. She had told Haruka of her emotions before, said "I love you" countless times. But, Haruka had never told Michiru that she loved her back. Even in those moments when they woke up in each others arms, her words of love had been answered with silence.

Perhaps she was being too understanding. Michiru knew that Haruka had a horrible time with confessions. It was probably the thing she was worst at. The thing she was worst at, and the thing Michiru needed her to do the most. It was a cruel situation, and one that Michiru got hurt over time after time, but she could never bring herself to get angry at Haruka about it.

"Michiru lets make a wish." Haruka said, tearing her away from her thoughts. She'd been lead in front of a sprig of bamboo without realizing it, and Haruka held two tanzaku slips. Michiru reluctantly let go of Haruka's hand and stared at the pink colored paper, taking the pen Haruka had offered her. After a moment, she bent over the paper, and wrote her wish in her neat, delicate script.

_I wish Haruka can find the strength to tell me how she feels._

Michiru stared at the paper a moment more, before attaching it to some sting and then tying the string in a clump of similar colored papers, just in case Haruka tried to look at her wish. On the other side of the branch, Haruka was tying an orange colored slip on. When both were done they look at each other and smiled.

Above their heads there was a sudden whistle and they both turned just in time to see the bright explosion of fireworks. People all around them "oo-ed" and "ah-ed" at the sight. Michiru tilted her head slightly to look at Haruka, whose face and blonde hair were tinted green with the light of the next explosion. With a smile, she reached out and took Haruka's hand. The blonde haired girl looked at Michiru, into her blue eyes. The moment was perfect. Little voices screamed s_ay it now!_ ButHaruka only smiled, and gripped the hand placed in her own, saying nothing. Turning her attention back to the fireworks,Michiru found them far less enjoyable.

------------------- END part 1/3


End file.
